


Her salvation

by crimsoxcore



Series: racing hearts & ticking clocks - [higurashi oneshots and stories] [10]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, Imagery, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inner Dialogue, Multi, angel morte, if i had a genie give me three wishes id wish for satoko to reunite with satoshi, shion is like a sister to satoko, takes place during minagoroshi hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: "If I could, I'd show you this! All these people banning tighter for your sake," Keiichi has urged her over the phone. "All you have to do is give the word."





	Her salvation

Salvation. It seemed like something Houjou Satoko would never know - but it was closer than she ever would've thought.

"you've taught me something, Keiichi," Rika had remarked. "You've shown me what it looks like to change fate. I'll never again see things as set in stone, now that I know they can be changed; if only I knew from the start"

Keiichi grinned. "Satoko is going to be saved, all thanks to our efforts. The entire village has banded togther, no one could stop us now if they desperately wanted to!"

.

Rika looked back and wondered how she had ever allowed herself to seem this situation hopeless. If only she could show her past self what had happened now, to prove them wrong; but that's what the passing of time tends to do to you. It proves you wrong. She knew that all too well.

Never has a timeline gotten so lucky. It was all because of their efforts, after all. Their efforts brought them where they were today. She reflected on when they'd first gone down, a tiny group of friends. Then, they'd gotten Chie-sensei involved, who had pulled the school principal into the picture. Things were better than they had ever been just then, but things were only getting started.

Then, things seemed to be on the route of disaster. This time, the one to snap was Shion, Sonozaki Shion. She had to snicker a little at that notion. Of course, it was. Shion's spunk and feistiness will be the death of her someday. Rika sighed sadly as she drew meaningless patterns in the stream. But she smiled to herself as she recalled what occurred next. Ryuugu Rena-san, stepping out and blocking the way, only to be backed up by Keiichi. Then, as if enough miracles hadn't already occurred in this world, Rena remembered.

She remembered the hashing and slashing on the rooftop, and how Keiichi had snapped her out of a seemingly eternal hell, how she had been able to realize her sin. Mion shouted for Keiichi, scared of how relentless her twin can be and what she could do to the boy, but Rena stopped her.

Because Rena knew that Keiichi was going to be okay, and Shion was going to be okay.

Everyone was okay, due to their efforts. They managed to beat fate, because they banded together and believed they could. Rika remembered quite fondly what happened next, how her friends had gathered at the front of the classroom and got the whole, entire class on their side, fighting for her.

For Satoko.

Then, They'd taken a trip to Angel Morte only to gather more people. Keiichi and Shion themselves managed to easily collect around sixty new people to fight for their cause.

Keiichi was so brave, he even managed to get Oryou on his side. The Sonozaki family wanted nothing to do with this cause at first. But once they saw his determination and passion, they had to support the cause.

Once they'd finally gathered everyone on their side, they needed on more thing. They needed Satoko to be brave, to make her Nii-Nii proud. And she did it. She managed to stand up to her horrible, ugly, disgusting uncle that has caused so many train wrecks in fate before now. She gathered the courage and stopped it, for good.

Rika looked into her reflection, and saw herself, aside Hanyuu. She smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, Satoko."

**Author's Note:**

> Only positivity for satoko is acceptable in my server


End file.
